kanechroniclesroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Get Started
Sign up! First, you need to make an account. I'll help you with that. Go to the top right, and click where it says "register", or "sign up". Then fill out the little form it comes up with, answering all the questions. When you come up with your username, try to come up with something interesting, or use a name you use for a different service, such as your email, or another site. Once you're registered, it's time to move on! Getting Claimed Next up, you need to get your character "claimed", or basically approved. You will need a rough description of you character, and three Types of Magician that you would like to be. Maybe you don't know exactly what types of magicians there are. Well, don't worry, just go here to find different types of magicians. Now, to get started with the description of your character, fill out this outline: Name:Landon Clark Gender:Male Type of Magician:Path of the Gods, Elementist(Fire), Combat Magician History: The fire from candles has came in my direction since I was 4 years oldlike it was attracted to me, and I always liked egyptian mythology and was a very good fighter. When I read the kane chronicles, I jokingly said the spell ha-wi "strike", and then a vase was blasted off the table. That's when I found out about the fact that both of my parents have the blood of the pharaohs. For the type of magician, give three types of magicians that you want your character to be. If you can fill that out completely, with at least a paragraph for a history (more is better), you are ready to move on. Fleshing it out Your character is more likely to be approved if you can expand upon your character more and make him/her more detailed. You can talk about their personality, their parent(s), how they fight, appearance, etc. For appearance, make sure to include things like height, hair and eye color, and age. Now try filling this out: Name: Gender: Age: Blood of the Pharaohs (Optional but must be a level four or five user): Type of Magician: Parents: Appearance: Personality: History: Weapons: If you can do that, you are ready to get claimed. So, go to the claiming page, and follow the instructions, then paste the form above, all filled out. Check back later to see if it has been approved. If it has, you are ready to move on to the next step! If not, that's okay, just fix what needs to be fixed and indicate at the end of the page that you fixed it, and sign in with this: ~~~~ Character Page After your claim is approved, you're ready to start on your character page. Go to create it. For the title, put in the name of your character. Make sure you spell it correctly, and use correct capitalization, because if you mess up, an admin will need to fix it for you! Now, once you've made it to your page, there should be a button above the editing space labeled "Character Page". Click that and then fill in all the information. You also need to click on both of the puzzle pieces, click edit, and fill in the information. If you're having problems with them, you can go to the upper right of the page and click the button labled "Source". In source mode you will see everything a little differently. If you're still having problems with them you can copy over these blank templates you use (just make sure you delete the old ones first): Adding the info Now you need to add the information for your character. Below the things you copied in, put in your character's information. A way to make it more organized is to break it up into sections: one for appearance, one for history, one for personality, and one for possessions. The easiest way to make one of these sections is to use a title format. Don't know how to do that? All you have to do is type what you want the title to be, for our example, lets say "Appearance". Then highlight the text, AKA, double click it, and look towards the top of the screen, on the left. You should see a box, that says normal. Click the arrow pointing down, which is right next to the word "normal". A menu should appear. Click "Heading 2", and tada! You've got a title. Now fill out the information for the section below the heading, and repeat when you get to your next section. You are now almost done with your character page. Only one more step! Get an Image! In the character box template, you may have noticed one line called "image", to which you might have thought, "but I don't have an image!" Well never fear, friend, because there's a way to fix that. Go to tektek to design an avatar to use for the image. When you have finished making the avatar the way you want, click "Save Avatar". After it saves, right click on the image after it saves, and click "Save Image As" (or similar) and save it. Make sure to name it something easy to remember, like I would save it as my character's name, but you don't have to do that; but still make it easy to remember. Then, come on back to the wiki, and click the button on the right, where it says "Upload Image" and choose the image you just saved. Remember to remember the name! Now go back to the image line of the character box above, and put in the exact name, including the .png, .jpg, etc. Also, if your picture name has two words, on the image line you may want to put an underscore between them. For example, my character's picture's name is "Kiari Mushahwar.png". To put it in the Character Infobox, I'd put "Kiari_Mushahwar.png". See? Now click Publish, at the left of the screen, and boom! You're done. You can also find good pictures on deviantart, you just need to make sure no one else is using it before you post it on your character's page. Getting a Word Bubble Word Bubbles are speech bubbles the people use when they want to show that their character is saying something, as opposed to them. For example, my character Kiari's Word Bubble looks like this: Which is, in turn, really this, before it is filled out: To add time and message in place of the and }, you would write it like this: Now, if you want to know what that all means, I'll explain. the } on the unfilled template(bubble). The 5 ~'s will insert the date and time, so you don't need to type it. Next comes another | , meaning we are now moving to the second "variable", the }. That's where you write the message. So, the filled out bubble I posted above would look like this: So now, I bet you are ready to start on your own bubble! Alright, so now you will go back to the and make the template. To make it, make the article title Template:YourCharacter'sFirstName, obviously replacing "YourCharacter'sFirstName" with your character's first name. Then paste the following in: } |text = } }} Make sure to leave the } and } there, as it makes it work right. For the colors, you can use words, such as blue or darkblue, or a hex color generator. Save the page, and use as indicated. Start Roleplaying Now comes the fun part, the Roleplaying (RPing)! Now, this is a less traditional RP setup than other places, and most RP takes place character-to-character, on the characters' pages, like you made. This is where the IMs come into play, as well. When you first get your page set-up, you will soon get IMs from people telling you Welcome, at the bottom of your character page, in the comments. Pick one of these people that you think you might want to reply to, and click on the name in the IM. Then go to the bottom of their page, to the comments, and put in an IM introducing yourself. You've just started your first roleplay! Have fun, and if you have any questions, join the chat by clicking on the link on the right.